Unknown Love
by akizarulez
Summary: This is about Link and an Oc and Ghriahim and an Oc...


_Before Alexih and Avery where born…_

Before Alexih and Avery were born their parents were best friends and they lived in a mansion that was made in the side of a tall hill in Farone Woods.

And when Alexih and Avery were born everything changed…

_After they were born…_

After Avery and Alexih were born one night the Goddess came and marked them with invisible marks that showed up when the ones that they were meant for looked at them.

Avery was marked by Farore and her mark looked like leaves and vines that went from the middle of her forehead and framed her eyes. It was forest green.

Alexih was marked by Nayru and her mark was on her arms that looked like sapphire gems that went around both her arms.

Din finally marked both of them and it hid their marks from prying eyes.

These baby girls were special no matter what race they were. They had to find who they were meant to be with and maybe someday keep their races form fighting.

_Eight years later…_

A girl with shoulder length curly bleach blonde hair, tanned skin, and emerald eyes was playing in Farone Woods with her best friend, Alexih, and her Kikwi friend, Kiki. Her name is Avery.

Alexih had shoulder length white hair, gray skin, white lips, and dark eyes. She was a Demon Lordess.

They were all playing tag when they heard four screams that came from the direction of their home. Avery and Alexih both ran towards their home and when they got there they found their parents bodies on the ground…lifeless.

There was also a black mist that seemed to come and go, but that didn't keep Avery and Alexih from running up to their parents with tears flowing down their faces.

When Avery touches her mother's once warm hard she found that it was ice cold. She took her mother's hand and held it in both of her hands and she cried as she looked back and forth between her mother and father's lifeless faces that showed that they never suffered and that they looked like they were starring into the heavens above.

Alexih was holding her father and mother's hands and she buried her face in her father's chest as she cried. She tried to stop crying, but the tears flowed down her cheeks like a river and she couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened to her parents and knew that she had to avenge them.

The funny thing is that she didn't know that she would find him and fall in love with him…

X

**Elsewhere…**

Ghirahim gets a pat on the back from Demise who congratulated him on his first kills as they watch two girls run towards the people who he killed.

They were both eight, but he was ten. They were crying and they heard them scream and try to wake their parents up which was futile because they were gone.

Then Ghirahim and Demise notice that one of the girls was Demon just like Ghirahim, but she was different. Ghirahim could tell because she had these glowing sapphire tattoos around her forearms that looked like florescent gems.

"What have I done?" Ghirahim asks himself looking at his bloodied hands and knowing that he had done something that he can never take back.

"You have done something right." says Demise smiling down at Ghirahim who was frowning at his hands.

"Those girls…" says Ghirahim and that's all you hear from him for a long time.

_10 years after the incident…_

Alexih's P.O.V

I remember the day where I met this Demon just like me and my cousin Rinji in the Underworld where I went for days and weeks at a time for business.

He looked just like me except he seemed to recognize me and I didn't know him. He told me that his name was Ghirahim before he disappeared and I haven't seen him since.

So I am walking around the Underworld with my cousin, Rinji. He has almost pitch black hair, red corrupted eyes, gray skin, and white lips.

I wonder what Avery's doing.

Avery's P.O.V

I was walking around Farone Woods when I saw this young man in a green tunic who was running toward the temple. So I decided to follow because I have never seen another Hylian before other than my parents.

So I followed him into the temple and when it came to a spot where I had to slide across a little piece of rock on my feet over a drop that was probably never ending my face paled considerably.

So, I started over it and I followed the young man in the green tunic across the gap quietly until the rock on one side decided to crumble and I started to fall and I grabbed onto the side of it before I could fall into the dark abise under me.

My hands started to slip, which was not good at all. When my fingers slipped I screamed and then I felt someone's hands holding onto me and keeping me from falling and the first thing that came to mind was that they were really warm.

I looked up into the sapphire eyes of my rescuer who was the man I was following.

"Hey." says the man sending a dazzling smile my way and I felt my face flame up.

"Hey…" I say back forgetting that I was extended over a dark abise.

"Well, I'll help you and then your coming with me." he says and I nod not want to know what would happen if I refused.

In one quick motion he had pulled me out of the dark abise and was holding me bridal style. I felt my face flame more as I realized that he was really strong.

He chuckled at my face and then his face got quizzical as he looked at my forehead mysteriously and then looked into my emerald eyes with his sapphire ones.

Then he got us across the casime really quickly. I felt like it flew by in seconds because I was so engrossed in his sapphire eyes that mesmerized into staying as still as possible.

"Hello…" he says looking down at me with those eyes and I didn't even snap out of it.

Then for some reason I got really close and our lips were only an inch apart and my lips brushed his in an impulse to do so. I felt my pulse quicken at the touch of our lips and for some reason he had set me down after I had done that, but we still stayed an inch apart. Then another impulse came and I went with it by lunging at him and locking lips with him forcefully and for some reason he kissed me back just as forcefully.

His hand went from around my hips to my long curly bleach blonde hair that went down my back in waves and he began to run his fingers through it.

My hands did the same with his after I threw his hat to the side.

Even though we didn't know each other it was like we were meant for each other, so we just went with it.

He began to kiss my neck and even though we were in a temple where it was really dangerous we didn't care. My moans echoed off the walls as I felt a warm substance soak my underwear.

He pushed me down on the stone floor and he looked down on me. Seeing that I was enjoying this.

"Before we go any farther. The names Link." he says smiling seductively.

"Avery…" is all I said before I felt his hand pull down my underwear revealing my womanhood.

I looked at his pants to see that they were stretched very far and they looked like they were about to bust open.

So, I decided to remove his shirt, chain mail, and more, until he was left with just his pants.

I removed my dress and boots revealing my very big breasts.

His face turned bright red and I knew he has never done this before and lets just say that he isn't the only one.

My hand went straight to his bulge in his pants and I heard his breathe quicken as I started to rub him hard.

"Please…" he says breathing really hard by now.

"Okay." I say flipping him onto his back and I sat right on his crotch still under his pants and I heard him panting, so I got a great idea.

I pulled off his pants and his member stood right before me at his full length and my face flushed at how big he was.

Then I took my idea nad went to work. I started by sticking my tongue out of my mouth and licking his length.

His breathe quickened and he moaned my name. Then I began to put his length in my mouth and Link bucked his hips thrusting into my mouth.

When he was about to come I knew it was time, so I stopped sucking his length and proceeded to align myself with his member and then I enveloped his whole length into me and I moaned because it felt so good.

Link knew it was his turn, so he flipped me onto my back and began to thrust into me faster and harder.

"AHHHHH!"

Faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHH!"

Harder.

"!" I scream at the end as he comes into me and he collapses on me exhausted.

I smile at him as I play with his dirty blonde locks and have a feeling that this wasn't just it.

The Link for some reason starts licking my nipples hardening them up and then he bit one and my screams of pleasure and pain echoed around the temple relentlessly.

X

No one's P.O.V

So after hours of pleasuring each other they were found in Avery's bed. They were covered in sweat, but they had smiles on their faces.

Alexih walked in on the sleeping couple with her cousin and Alexih about woke the couple up with a scream, but Rinji covered her mouth as she started saying many choice words.

X

**I don't own LoZ, but I do own Avery.**

**Alexih and Rinji are KilalawakerX3's characters.**

**If you can guess who Alexih is going to be with I will jump for joy!**

**Akiza Out! **


End file.
